


The Only Living Boys in New York

by betty5271



Series: Things to Do in New York When You're Not Dead [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Domestic, M/M, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betty5271/pseuds/betty5271
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A translation of The Only Living Boys in New York by wanttobeatree.<br/>
wanttobeatree作品《The Only Living Boys in New York》中譯。</p><p>真愛。超級英雄團隊。沒一個進展順利。（A Very, Very, Very Fine House之續集。）</p><p>字數：一萬三千</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Living Boys in New York

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Only Living Boys in New York](https://archiveofourown.org/works/551043) by [wanttobeatree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanttobeatree/pseuds/wanttobeatree). 



> 標題取自Simon & Garfunkel近乎同名的歌曲。
> 
> 特別感謝Chun的譯文校對！

　　Tony該死地什麼也看不見。

　　他被包裹在黑暗中。他在其間漂浮，那黑有如海底般又濃又深又冷，壓迫周圍，伴隨每次的吐納緩緩滲入體內。他嘗試叫喊，但發不出聲音；嘗試碰觸胸口，心想那應該存在於 _那裡_ 的光──但他的手指找不到他的身體。他找不到他的手指。

　　有半晌，此處僅有一片漆黑，直至他感受到刮在臉上的風。

　　Tony保持懸滯，黑潮不斷擦身而逝。在極遠極遠處有一小點光，然而當他用意志迫使它接近時──下顎緊繃，眼睛因使力而泛淚──它服從他，周圍的風力增強，虛無呼嘯過耳畔。Tony伸出他看不見、感覺不到的手指，把光拉向自己。它越變越大，不再只是一個點，而是某個龐然卻遙遠的物體，以不可思議的速度移動著。風聲怒號。

　　他閉目咬緊牙關，讓宇宙如潮水般撞擊他的頭頂。當他再次睜開雙眼，星辰朦朧掠過身際。微小的星系呼嘯而過，迅疾得無以計數。巨大的星雲短暫纏結他的髮絲。前方針尖般的光越發明亮，Tony用意志迫使它加速。

　　狂風嘶吼。光變成一個圓、一個環、一個宇宙的洞──擴大，擴大，急遽地迎向他。

　　藍白光的另一頭有東西。

　　Tony意識到的當口已晚──他發現光並非往前移動，而是向上──或者更確切地說，它根本紋絲不動，因為Tony才是那個移動的物體。

　　Tony才是那個墮入光中的人。

*

　　他迅速驚醒，雙眼大睜，喘息著，床單糾纏身體。他在黑暗中舉起手，手掌外拗，掌心朝前。他花了一段時間才想起自己未著手部護甲。他又花了一些時間，才想起自己清醒著，方才是在睡夢中，只是作了個──看在他媽的份上──奇異的夢。

　　「耶穌啊，」他呻吟，重重倒回枕頭上。他把床單從床上踢到地板。他遲來地翻身檢查Pepper是否已起床離開，她離開了。

　　她那頭的床鋪是冷的。

　　Tony吐了一口氣，由上往下抹著臉。

　　「先生？」

　　「開燈，JARVIS，」他透過指縫道。「更新訊息。你知道，跟平常一樣。」

　　「很好，先生。」

　　「還有別用這種口氣跟我說話，年輕人。」

　　「我的口氣，一如往常，先生，正是您所編程的語調，」JARVIS圓滑地回應。

　　窗戶的遮光幕漸次收起，陽光映射而入。新聞頭條和天氣預報滑過玻璃，快得讓Tony無意細讀。他躺回床上，用手遮住眼睛。他瞅著指縫的線線光亮，光在手指相接處與皮膚血液一同泛著微紅，於縫隙處轉為金色。

　　他用另一隻手撫摸弧形反應爐的邊緣。

　　「時間是上午9:17，」JARVIS說道。「溫度華氏61.16度、攝氏16.2度；濕度44%；風速每小時十一英哩，吹南西風。優良的裝甲飛行條件。您需要當前頭條的摘要嗎？」

　　「不，跳過。告訴我所有人的位置。」

　　「當然，先生。」

　　JARVIS在收集資訊時發出輕微的嗡嗡聲；如果他能的話，他大概會吹口哨。Tony在等待之際展開手指，凝視指間的光逐漸化為房間、窗戶與天空的具體影像。他重新併起手指，指緣變回殷紅的光華。他放下手。

　　「Potts女士目前在開會，並各部門負責人審查預算，」JARVIS道。「我很確定她會很歡迎您在赴往與Fury上校的會議前加入她。」

　　「略過。」

　　「Banner博士在淋浴。Odinson先生在他的房間測試照明語音命令。Rogers上尉擔心自己已弄壞咖啡機，從而以茶代替。」

　　「我們有 _茶_ ？」

　　「那是Banner博士的茶，但他不反對共享的機率有93%。Barton和Romanoff探員，」JARVIS補充，「皆已在神盾局的紐約總部。」

　　「唔，這倆可真是幹勁十足。」

　　Tony站起身打了個呵欠，伸展手臂，活動手指。他的皮膚內部刺癢。他走向窗口，手一揮，將滾動的文字推向一旁以看清景色。城市在他眼下蔓延，閃閃發亮。四個月了，大樓附近的街區仍有許多樓房搭著鷹架，這裡是受攻擊的重災區。

　　「重建計畫的進度到哪了？」

　　「已接近尾聲，先生。只有少數重大項目仍在進行中，預定在十月的第一周內完成。」

　　「資金運用得還好？」

　　「是的。我相信許多小型企業已將其視為翻新的機會。」

　　「很好。沒什麼比一個醜熟食店還糟的了。」

　　陽光刺眼。他伸手碰觸玻璃，藍光波動出現，圍繞他的手指，迅速形成──某個東西的清單。Tony沒有讀它。他還記得墜落的感覺。

　　「你有作過夢嗎，JARVIS？」他道。

　　「據我所知沒有，先生。」

　　「你改天應該來試試看。」

　　「我會盡力。」

　　Tony哂笑。他放下手離開窗畔，無視膚下深處的刺癢。他彈了個響指，衣帽間的門滑了開來，他步入裡頭。他繞過成排的鞋和領帶，又彈了一次響指，襯衫架開始緩慢旋轉，將新襯衫轉至前方，然後旋轉回去。

　　「今早有任何著裝偏好嗎，先生？」

　　「今天是大日子，」他道。「給我驚喜。」

　　「當然，先生。」

*

　　神盾的紐約總部完全不像天空母艦，也就是說它不會飛、也不會隱形，欠缺了諸多功能。這地方是暫時性的，東拼西湊，還有一股揮之不去的淡淡霉味。會議室沒有窗戶。

　　Fury站在昏暗的人工光源下，把指節擱在會議桌上，傾身慢慢地環視每個人。Tony旋轉著椅子觀察，所有人都毫不畏縮地對上Fury的目光，不過Thor是唯一一個對那兇惡眼神露出親切微笑者。作為一個外星維京神王子可真能增強自信吶。誰知道呢？

　　Fury清嗓，Tony迅速地轉回去面對他，並對他行舉手禮。

　　「唔，Stark？」Fury道。「這是叛變嗎？」

　　Romanoff微微一動。

　　「啊，」Tony道。他透過齒縫吸了一口氣，來回擺動手掌。「事實上，我想你會發現我們和船長（Captain）是一夥的。而你呢，Nick，我不太想明說，你才是那個選擇和眼罩一起生活的人。所以，我想如果我們……重新控制你的海盜船。那純粹是反叛變。」

　　某人在桌底下踢了他一腳。

　　「長官，」Romanoff開口。

　　「好吧，好吧，」Tony舉起雙手道，Romanoff翻了個白眼，不過安靜了下來。「不說海盜笑話了，讓我們切入正題。你和我一樣清楚明白，這行不通的。復仇者是目前世界上最有名的一群不適應社會的可愛傢伙，而神盾局？我想你們在官方甚至可以說不 _存在_ 。」

　　他站起身，因為他向來在移動時，思路更明晰、言語更伶俐。他沿著房間的邊緣踱步，用指節輕敲每一把經過的椅子背面。Fury的眼光跟隨他。

　　Tony對他燦爛地微笑，道：「你們超級秘密，我們只是純粹超級。你們一頭栽進黑皮衣店裡，我們大概有五個穿著亮片服的人，而黑寡婦的接髮讓狂歡節的變裝皇后相形失色。這樣該怎麼合作呢？我的意思是，你有 _看過_ Cap的裝束嗎？」

　　他彈了個響指，然後指向Steve，Steve在座位上挺起身，清了清喉嚨，慢慢說道：「我猜顏色是有一點點……鮮豔。」

　　「是啊，就像教宗有一點點虔誠。」

　　「說重點，Stark，」Fury道。

　　「重點就是，」他道，「現在復仇者太受民眾歡迎。我們，女士及先生們，被 _熱愛_ 著。Tony是當今世界上最熱門的男孩名──什麼？別擺出那種表情，這是事實。Pepper給我看過。」

　　Fury翻了翻眼睛，站直身體，抱起雙臂。他用那種表示 _我可以殺死你，並讓那看起來像一場意外_ 的方式清嗓。Tony對他咧嘴一笑，繼續繞行桌子。他拍拍Thor的肩膀。

　　「2031年的畢業班也會有一大堆雷神在裡頭。」

　　「此乃榮譽，」Thor開心地說，因為沒有人，甚至是Fury，可以殺死他，又讓那看起來像場意外。

　　「但是那不會長久。 _那就是_ 我的重點。我是未來學家，此外我一小指頭的公關經驗比你們所有人加起來的都還多。我可以預見未來發展。民意漸敗，光芒褪逝，很快我們所有的小Thor和Thoretta開始提出那個艱澀的問題。像是，噢，我不知道……」

　　Tony點點下巴，挖苦地做出深思的樣子。「像，這些過分迷人的傢伙到底是誰？從哪兒來的？誰組織這個團隊的？ _現在_ 是誰在控制它？諸如此類。」

　　「神盾局。」Steve輕聲道。

　　「贏家誕生。這些問題90%的答案是『龐大、可怕的不明組織，有著隱形的飛行機器和皮革戀物癖。』民眾 _準能_ 接受這種答案。」

　　他停頓吸氣，然後當Fury──雙臂交叉，沉默地高高站著──對他揚起眉毛時，Tony攤開手，聳了聳肩。他溜回他的空座位，用手指敲擊桌緣。

　　「在我看來，現在的情況是大到不能倒[1]──但以後 _一定會_ 倒。你知我知。神盾局曝光，我們被拖下水。或復仇者失寵，你和你的皮革配件被 _我們_ 拖累。我們需要趁人們還喜歡我們的時後脫離控制。好了，演講結束。」

　　說完後，Tony靠向椅背，交叉手臂。

　　椅子吱嘎作響，那是會議室驟來的寂靜中唯一的聲響。Tony前傾，然後再次後倚，先用一邊肩膀，再用另一邊，測試不同程度壓力對吱嘎響的連接處所產生的效果。Bruce在他身旁皺起眉頭，Clint則在桌子的另一側無聲地做著某種狂暴的手勢。蹙眉沉思的Fury無視他。

　　Tony用腳勾住桌腿，開始前後滑動椅子，椅子突然一震，停了下來。他低頭看見Steve的手在椅子扶手上。Steve挺身正坐，注視著Fury，彷彿在等待新命令。然而當Tony推動椅子，想讓扶手掙脫Steve的掌握時，他的抓握只變得更緊，使Tony的椅子無法朝任何方向轉動。

　　Tony對Steve瞇起眼睛。Steve瞥了他一眼，得意地笑了笑。

　　Fury清嗓打破沉默。

　　「探員們，你們支持這件事？」

　　Barton霍地挺身，猛然回神。「長官，是的長官。兼差，長官。」

　　「是的，長官，」Romanoff道。

　　Fury轉向她，她微微聳肩補充：「我認為Stark是對的。現在復仇者太過公眾，無法與神盾妥善合作。Clint和我已經被連累了。」

　　「神盾局永遠有你們的位置，」Fury道。

　　「案頭工作，」Barton哼了一聲。

　　「我們想要……繼續活躍在戰場上，」Romanoff翻譯，對他揚起眉毛。「持續運用我們的技能。我們仍會在適當情況下與神盾局聯繫。」

　　Fury緩緩頷首。他用手指敲著皮革覆蓋的胳膊，然後他再次點頭，較為堅定地。他道：「好。Stark，我明白了。Romanoff，Barton，你們將被重新分配。」

　　「謝謝你，長官，」Romanoff道。

　　Barton默默地朝空氣揮了勝利的一拳，Thor則沒那麼默默地舉手歡呼。他抓過坐在一旁的Bruce，給了他一個緊緊的擁抱，Bruce只好尷尬笨拙地拍了拍他的背。

　　「什麼？」Tony道。「就 _這樣_ 解決了？」

　　「還需要一些文書工作，」Fury對Romanoff和Barton說，兩人在他說話的同時頷首。「有人會轉交給你們。我會指派聯絡探員。沒有，」他補充，他的目光掃過桌子一圈，最後定在Steve身上，「其他事了？」

　　「是的，長官，」Steve道。

　　Fury點點頭，直起身走向門口。

　　「 _不_ ，長官。等一下。」

　　Tony跳出椅子，椅子滑過地板，撞到後方的牆壁反彈。Fury繼續走，Tony只好跟著他穿過門。他抓住Fury的手臂，門在他們身後闔閉。

　　他們在狹窄無窗的走廊上停下腳步，Fury低頭看了Tony的手一眼，然後抬頭望著Tony，面無表情。

　　Tony放開手。

　　「是的，Stark先生？」Fury道。

　　「 _好_ ？」Tony重複。「就這樣？我是說，沒有冒犯的意思，可是我以為你會大力反對。我還準備了 _講稿_ 。這是放棄你寶貝的超級秘密男孩樂團該有的態度嗎？」

　　Fury盯著他好一陣子，令Tony不得不偷偷檢查他是否還抓著Fury的外套。當他微笑時，Tony快速地退了一步，但，

　　「Stark，」Fury道。「你知道我身為神盾的一員有多久了嗎？」

　　「呃……？」

　　「四十年超過一點。從菜鳥做起，那時你的父親還在掌管神盾局，但他幾年後就下位了。他的妻子懷孕了。從那之後事情變了很多。」

　　「我很困惑，是我不小心說了『親愛的Fury先生，請告訴我您的人生故事』，或──」

　　「當我死後，」Fury斷然大聲道，壓過Tony的聲音，直到Tony閉上嘴，「或退休，我想，如果我夠幸運的話，我對接任的局長沒有什麼置喙的餘地。以前有，但情況變了。噢，我有投票權。沒錯，投票權……如果那時我還可以活著行使的話。我和安理會的每一個成員都有投票權。」

　　Tony停下來思索Fury的話。

　　「那個……『嘿，來朝紐約投射核彈吧』的理事會，我們都知道而且敬愛的那個？」

　　「正是。」Fury向前傾頭。「總之，回答你的問題……我認為我已經夠老、夠陰險了，能看出一個計畫已經成長得比創造它的組織壯大。我敢肯定，像你這樣的天才應該很熟悉習語『愛它就讓它自由。』」

　　「小甜甜布蘭妮是吧？」

　　「對，」Fury道。「Stark。」

　　「上校，」Tony點頭道。

　　「你現在在大聯盟打。別搞砸了。」Fury轉身沿著走廊闊步離去，長大衣在他身後翻飛，他在途中停下腳步，回首道：「互相幫助，禮尚往來。」

　　Tony等到Fury消失在拐角處才深吸一口氣，然後緩緩吐出。他彎了彎手指，轉身面向會議室的門，自窗口對上Steve的視線。Steve坐得筆直，表情莫測，他的目光越過所有人的頭頂，彷彿他一直在房間的另一頭透過玻璃盯著Tony和Fury交談。Tony向他頷首。Tony推開門，四顆頭迅速轉過來看他，Steve轉開視線。

　　「好了，孩子們，」Tony道。「快承認，誰踢我？」

　　Bruce清了清嗓子，舉起手。

　　「我沒有生氣，Bruce，我很失望。」

　　「一切皆好？」Thor問。

　　「一切百分百很好。」Tony退後，用腳抵住門。「咱們炸掉這個冰棒攤吧[2]──意思是走，」他自動補充。「咱們走。」

　　椅腳括擦，鞋底摩地。Tony倚在門框上，抱著胸注視每個人魚貫而出。Thor經過時拍了下Tony的肩膀，令他的膝蓋彎了彎。Bruce靈巧地跨過Tony伸出來絆倒他的腳，微微欠身微笑。

　　和Romanoff一同擠過門口的Barton對她私語：「如果復仇者背後的答案百分之九十是神盾，那剩下的百分之十是什麼？」

　　「彩虹橋，」Romanoff回答。

　　「上帝保佑外星的彩虹橋梁，」Barton說，他們的聲音沿著走廊漸漸消逝。

　　Tony等著，注視Steve擺弄他那難看的皮夾克，拉整他那醜格子襯衫的衣領。當Steve抬頭看他時，他叩叩錶面。

　　「你不需要等我，」Steve道。「我知道路。」

　　「絕不拋棄戰友。」

　　「我知道路，」Steve又說了一遍，走向門。

　　「是啊，我知道你知道。」

　　Tony一腳關上門。他把手插進口袋，毀了他五千元西裝的線條。他跟著Steve走過廊道，Steve每走一步他就要邁一點二步。Steve斜眼瞟了他四次，卻不發一語。Tony假裝他沒在計數。

　　外頭的陽光下，有一台直升機等著載他們六個人回家。

*

　　Tony一進門便直奔向沙發。他重重摔在沙發上，把腳甩上咖啡桌，仰首閉上雙眼。頭漸漸開始痛，痛感刻蝕後腦。他聆聽周圍移動的聲響：正在離去的直升機；五雙新加入的跫音在他的大樓內迴盪；某人輕輕關上他們身後的陽台門而發出的響聲。Steve，Tony猜，或Bruce。

　　「Bruce，」Steve道，他的嗓音來自房間邊緣，但逐漸靠攏。「測試進行得如何？」

　　「尚無定論，」Bruce嘆了口氣──仍閉著眼的Tony偏頭聆聽。只有幾呎遠。那麼是Steve關的門。「我想需要多等幾天，也許一個星期。」

　　「沒關係的，」Steve道，聲音又近了些。

　　有雙大手的某人輕輕舉起Tony攤放在沙發靠墊上的手腕，擱到Tony的大腿上。Tony睜眼斜瞪Thor。

　　「我的朋友，」Thor道，「我想你恐怕需要更寬敞的座位安排。」

　　Thor落坐Tony手臂原本擺放的位置，導致沙發吱嘎作響；這張沙發已經相當大了，但Thor塊頭更大。Tony寬宏大度地移到一旁，縮起四肢，環視房間內的所有人。Steve盤腿坐在咖啡桌對邊的地板上，他那樣子看起來比較像個學童，而非當代傳奇；Bruce坐在Steve旁邊，看上去稀鬆平常，因為他很可能就是那種以席地而坐為樂的人。

　　「JARVIS，把這加到待辦事項中。項目一，沙發，」Tony道。

　　仍身覆披風的Thor與他相鄰；Romanoff優雅地坐在Thor的另一側；接著是Barton，在 _她_ 旁邊半坐沙發、半坐扶手。

　　 _唔_ ，Tony發現自己想著， _這就是了。團隊。_

　　「更大的沙發，」他補充道，略坐直些。「或許兩張，我們有很多人，而且Thor加Cap大概比剩下的人合計起來還要重。項目二，記者會。也就是說，我們需要安排日期。」

　　「噢，老天，」Bruce嘀咕。

　　「我們應該要等到Fury分派神盾局聯絡人之後再說，」Romanoff道。「該名探員會需要知道我們的言行安排。」

　　「那軍隊和警察呢？」Steve問道，Romanoff對他揚起眉毛，於是他補充：「我不希望我們得罪任何人。」

　　Tony揮揮手。「沒關係，我有朋友在軍隊裡。紐約市警察局全體又都愛死你了，Cap，你可以對他們甜言蜜語。剩下的我會去向法律事務所諮詢。我們還需要公關。也許我們可以註冊一個非營利性……」

　　他漸漸收聲，雙手慢吞吞地由上往下抹著臉龐。沒有人接話。Tony昂首凝視天花板，等到他的眼睛開始泛淚，他才閉上雙眼。他猜想Pepper是否仍在開會。他猜想這是一切中年危機的根源或只是單純的精神崩潰。記者會，他想。記者會、公關、打給Rhodey、打給法律事務所，再來──什麼？如果Bruce的測試無用、如果九頭蛇繼續潛藏暗處、如果外星人沒有再次侵入地球，那他們 _要做什麼_ ？

　　Thor開始哼起不知名的緩慢旋律，聲音隆隆地透過沙發靠墊傳遞至Tony頭骨。

　　Bruce清清喉嚨。

　　「老天，」Tony睜眼道。「我能感覺到自己在老化。Bruce，你最喜歡的顏色是？」

　　「我──什麼？」

　　「快啊。來搞這件事。我們馬上就能幫Thor編辮子了。」

　　「我們……會？」Thor懷疑地說。

　　「不，也許不。別讓我等，Bruce。」

　　「嗯，我……」Bruce摘下眼鏡用襯衫角搵了搵，皺起眉頭。「藍色，我想？」

　　「風平浪靜的藍色大海，嗯？」

　　「差不多，」

　　Tony對他咧嘴一笑。他在座位中扭向右方，手指Barton，後者嘆了口一氣。

　　「Barton。」

　　「我們真的要玩這個？」

　　「我的大樓，我的規則，」Tony道。「要就是要。Barton，用箭射過最棒的東西是？」

　　「啥，你是說除了 _外星人_ 以外？」

　　「是的，除了 _外星人_ 。現在是探索未知之旅。我們還沒準備好要懷念昔日的美好時光。」

　　Barton翻了個白眼。他把腳甩上扶手，交叉雙腿，手肘支著膝蓋，下巴擱著指節。他看起來簡直像個草坪裝飾，就差一頂尖帽和一根釣竿。

　　「鯊魚，」他道。「的眼睛。」

　　「那是意外，」Romanoff道。

　　「但那還是發生了不是嗎？Stark沒有說是用箭射過最棒且確實瞄準的東西。」

　　「我許可，」Tony宣布。「寡婦，該你了。呃……最喜歡的食物？」

　　「什麼，」她以她最單調的口氣道，「你是說除了我的性伴侶以外？」

　　坐在地上的Bruce開始劇烈咳嗽，他把臉埋入手中；Barton發出響亮的咯咯笑聲，仰起頭，拍打膝蓋。Romanoff驚訝地看著兩人，彷彿不曉得問題所在。Steve一手輕拍Bruce的背，另一手捂著嘴。他閉上眼睛。Tony不知道他是在笑還是在反對，只看見他耳朵尖轉紅。

　　凝視Steve半晌後，他回頭看Romanoff。她瞅著試圖恢復正常呼吸的Bruce，嘴角向上抽動。 _抓到你了_ ，Tony想。

　　「你是匹黑馬，Romanoff，」他道。

　　她擺出木然的無辜表情，但沒過多久，她越過低著頭的Thor，再次向Tony露出得意的笑。

　　「但我不明白，」Thor摩挲著鬍子道。「你吃……？」

　　「黑寡婦是一種蜘蛛，」Romanoff解釋。「寇蛛屬。雌性以在交配後吞食性伴侶聞名。有劇毒。我沒有吃過人，」她拍拍Thor的膝蓋補充道。「我喜歡蘋果卷。」

　　Tony對她揚起眉毛。她聳了聳肩。

　　「很顯然，鑑於常規訓練我並不常吃。但相較於Clint射鯊魚的頻率，我的要高得多。」

　　「嘿，Barton，下次瞄準老鷹的眼睛，」Tony道。「認真當回事。你想要個新嗜好對吧？」

　　「我會射 _你的_ 眼睛，」Barton咕噥。

　　Tony咧嘴而笑。他環視所有人，對已停止咳嗽的Bruce略微靦腆的表情及Thor因Romanoff不是食人魔而鬆了一口氣的誇張演示咧嘴而笑。

　　「我們在學習珍貴的知識，」他道。他舉起手，彎下手指一一數著。「Bruce喜歡風平浪靜的藍色大海；Barton喜歡傷害海洋生物；Romanoff不喜歡吃人。Thor，該你了。」

　　Thor坐挺身軀，整張沙發因此而震動。他一臉嚴肅。對他而言這些或許 _真的是_ 珍貴資訊。米德加德人增進感情儀式第一課。

　　「最喜歡的米德加德事物？別，」他迅速補充，「說Jane。」

　　「啊。」Thor將下巴擱上指節，皺起眉頭。「那個，啊……刺刺的植物。」

　　一陣沉默。Tony慢慢地轉頭瞪Thor，後者仍在蹙眉沉思。越過他巨大的外星肩膀，Tony對上Barton的視線，Tony狐疑地無聲道：「 _啥？_ 」Barton猛別過臉，飛快地掩上嘴，但那速度不足以掩蓋他被悶住的噴笑。

　　「仙人掌？」Bruce道。

　　「對，便是此名！」

　　Thor咧嘴笑，然後抬頭將隊友們的表情收盡眼底，他的嘴咧得更開了。「我的朋友，你們必須明白，阿斯加德較你們的領域寒涼。我們沒有沙漠。若非親眼看見，我還以為沒有生物能在如此──如此的沙和熱中生存。其委實乃植物之戰士。」

　　Barton的手緩緩往臉部提高，蓋住眼睛，他的肩膀顫動。

　　「阿斯加德是什麼樣子？」Steve輕聲問道。

　　這是他在他們開始玩這個愚蠢遊戲後首次開口，Tony轉頭看他。他仍盤腿坐著，面色平靜，若有所思，他前傾聆聽Thor的回答。他的頭髮分得一絲不苟，雙手疊放在腿上。他的耳朵尖仍泛著粉紅，Tony依然不曉得隱藏在他手掌後的是笑，還是不苟同。

　　「這……我並非詩人，隊長，」Thor道，「然而……」

　　Steve側目睨向Tony。他有一瞬間看起來頗受驚嚇，然後他揚起眉毛。Tony發現自己盯著Steve時眉頭深鎖。他聳聳肩，望向他處。

　　「它懸於星際，」Thor道。「宛若寶石。山中有松樹，在夏月，鮮花開遍城，彷彿──彷彿更多的、更小的寶石。」

　　Tony討厭未知。

　　「你有沒有考慮過開放阿斯加德觀光的可能性？」他大聲道，蓋過Thor的嗓音。「你們可以賺個幾百萬。你們那神奇的愛因斯坦-羅森橋讓維珍銀河看起來像孟格菲兄弟。老天，他們的股票在紐約事件後 _暴跌_ 吶。誰知道外星人入侵會對太空旅遊業造成那麼大的影響？但是你，人們喜歡。」

　　「我想其不甚明智，」Thor道。「況且我等不需米德加德之財富。」

　　「對，」Tony道。「我想也是。」

　　他又瞥了Steve一眼。Steve已轉開視線。

　　「Cap。」他彈著響指，直到Steve望向他。「你最──」

　　「等一下，Stark。」

　　Tony誇張地做出吃驚的樣子，他抬眉四顧，然後說：「Barton，我不知道你在意。」

　　Barton抱起手臂，抬高下巴。「我並不，但是你剛剛一直是按順時針。所以輪到你回答蠢問題了，如果你想按正確的方式玩的話。」

　　「我？我就像本敞開的書。」

　　Barton翻白眼嗤笑，Tony對他豎起中指，但Bruce清了清喉嚨道：「可是他說得對。你 _的確_ 是按順時針輪的。」

　　「Bruce，你怎麼能這樣？」

　　「輕而易舉。抱歉。」

　　「很好，你這叛徒。來吧，快點結束掉。」

　　他環視所有人。Barton聳聳肩。

　　「好吧，」Steve道，「你最近在忙些什麼？」

　　Tony深吸一口氣。他舉起一隻手，「我們來看看。新裝甲，很明顯，」他道，彎下手指計數。「開發電動車。濾水裝置，這是我們和Wakanda的交易，機密中的機密。研發空中監視系統。升級JARVIS以慶祝他的生日。」

　　「您太客氣了，先生。」

　　「生日快樂。」他對Barton擺動手指。「這樣對你來說夠了嗎？」

　　「你有幫JARVIS準備蛋糕嗎？」Barton道。

　　「要那幹啥？抹在他的主機板上？」

　　「鬼才知道。 _你才是_ 那個擁有電腦英國管家的怪胎富翁，誰知道你在想什麼。」

　　Tony重重嘆了口氣，翻著眼睛放下手，用歌唱般的聲音道：「不，Barton，JARVIS百分之百不接受蛋糕。我們現在可以繼續了嗎？」

　　「我許可。」

　　「Cap。」他再次彈指。「最喜歡的，呃……不，我知道了。你用盾牌打過最棒的東西是什麼？就個人而言，」他低聲對Barton補充，「我支持殺人鯨。」

　　「那，」Barton嘀咕，「我會花錢去看。」

　　Tony竊笑著回頭瞧Steve。他皺著眉頭，手掌橫在嘴上。他對上Tony的目光，搖了搖頭。

　　「我不知道，」他道。「那時候在打仗，而我是一名士兵。我大都只對著納粹和九頭蛇丟。紅骷髏，我猜？」

　　「如果我們沒在幾個月前修理一堆外星人，紅骷髏會非常該死地令人欽佩，」Barton道，然後聳聳肩補充：「現在就沒那麼棒了。」

　　「抱歉。」

　　「好，我們都熬過這場苦難了。」Barton起立誇張地伸展，邊打呵欠邊說，「幹得好，隊友們。一切都是真的了。現在我要閃啦。」

　　那是要Romanoff起身的暗號。她對Tony頷首。

　　「我們該著手處理Fury的文件了，」她道。

　　他們倆漸漸離開。魔法消失了。Bruce的手錶開始發出嗶聲，提醒某些時間敏感實驗的關鍵時刻，他火速跑開；Thor大聲宣布他要告訴Jane今日的勝利。他在離去時拍了拍Tony的膝蓋。Tony很確定他的膝蓋將會痛個好幾天。

　　「還有兩個人，」他揉著膝蓋說。

　　他環視房間。很寬敞──當然很寬敞，因為他和Pepper都欣賞廣闊空間、大貨倉、大教堂。五分鐘前塞滿了人時房間似乎狹窄了很多。但人會適應。

　　他瞅著Steve。

　　「我想剛剛是我除了賣東西外，和別人有過最長的談話了。」

　　「嗯，我知道那不是事實，」Steve道。「起碼你和JARVIS就挺像一對在雜貨店裡聊八卦的老太太。」

　　Tony站起來伸懶腰，揉揉一兩個痠痛的關節。他繞過咖啡桌，不假思索地朝Steve伸出手。Steve已抓住支撐物流暢地起身，然後Tony才想起Steve是超級士兵，想起Steve像個在磚砌茅廁[3]度假的體操運動員般保持身形。即使腳踝被綁在腦袋後，Steve八成也能優雅地起立。

　　「JARVIS是我創造的，所以理論上來講，我和他說話等於和自己說話。」

　　「先生，我強烈質疑這種假設。」

　　Steve望向天花板微笑，像大多數人面對無實體聲音時仰起頭──彷彿JARVIS是某個譏諷神──並說道：「我想這一次我同意JARVIS。」

　　「謝謝你，上尉。」

　　Steve對著天花板輕笑。然後他用手指梳理頭髮，撫平襯衫，低頭再次瞅著Tony。

　　「晚點見，」他道。

　　Tony點點頭，敬了個禮。他立於原處看著Steve繞過桌子和沙發，往電梯走去。Tony撫過沙發靠背。他們需要一個更大的。不，兩個。記者會、公關、法律諮詢。他需要打給Rhodey。他需要──

　　「嘿，」Tony叫道。

　　Steve停下動作，手指懸在電梯按鈕上方。他撳下鈕後轉過身。

　　「這是一個好主意吧？」Tony道。「我們沒有全瘋。如果我們有六個神經病，應該老早就有人注意到了。」

　　Steve的嘴唇抽動。他猶豫了一下，接著把腳卡在電梯門間防止它關閉。他抱起手臂，靠向門緣，緩緩地說道：「我認為這是一個好主意。我不認為我們瘋了。」

　　Tony吐息。

　　「好，很好，那就是──必須相信美國隊長。不信的人大概會被判叛國罪。」

　　「那不算叛國罪──」

　　「我在開玩笑──」

　　「──但你必須繳罰款。」

　　他們話語重疊，然後彼此對視。Tony咧嘴一笑。他把手塞入口袋，前後晃動身體。Steve僅僅站在那裡微笑──但他沒有離開。

　　「你要下樓嗎？」Tony道。

　　「是的，」Steve道。腳仍倚著門緣，他側向一邊讓Tony穿門進入電梯。Tony把手摁在牆上，接著拖動手指按下藍色光的地下室按鈕。

　　「嘿，」Tony在Steve後退讓電梯門關閉時說。「想來看我超級秘密的地下實驗室嗎？我之前答應帶你參觀的。」

　　「事實上我打算騎車出去兜兜風。之後可以嗎？」

　　「當然。」

　　他們在沉默中佇立，卻無不自在之感。電梯伴隨柔和的咻聲驟然下降，Tony幾乎沒感覺到移動，彷彿是地下室殷勤地急速向上來迎接他們般，Tony無法克制地感到一絲自豪。有一瞬間，他想起他的夢，想起墜落的感覺，他甩開那意念。記者會，他告訴自己，公關、Rhodey、法律事務所。他的頭又開始痛，宛如頭骨和頭皮間有心搏般地陣陣作疼。

　　「你的空中監視系統，」Steve突然道。「就是那個……那個我帶去查卡布科的攝影機對不對？」

　　「你是說混蛋攝影機？」

　　Steve翻了個白眼。「對，那個。」

　　「我在嘗試讓那小混蛋飛。」Tony抬頭對Steve露齒而笑，後者不悅地嘆了一口氣。「但又不能用任何光炮科技。理想情況下，我們會需要一大堆，又要它們能獨立飛行，所以它們必須可有可無。要我讓一堆煩人的小小光炮在戰場上亂竄，我還不如把我的車間搞成車庫拍賣場。至少不會那麼混亂，還能賺個一兩塊。」

　　「所以那進行得如何？」

　　Tony聳聳肩。「正在努力中。」

　　Steve對他歪嘴微笑。有一剎那，Tony該死地肯定他會說一些像是『你辦得到的』或『我相信你』之類的句子，對此Tony會回應些刻薄話，然而Steve動了動下顎，嚥了一口，嘴仍閉著。他的微笑淡去，然後Steve僅僅斜眼凝視Tony。

　　「嘿，」Tony道。「不管九頭蛇到底想搞什麼鬼，我們都會阻止的。」

　　Steve盯著他，轉過頭正對Tony，驚訝地眨眨眼，然後他笑出聲。「嗯，我們當然會。我知道。」

　　「你最近有點……」Tony聳聳肩轉開視線。他朝Steve的臉一揮。「安靜。消沉。愁眉苦臉。自從你帶著那把令人頭痛的槍從秘魯回來後。」

　　「噢。」Steve頓了頓。「我不是故意要──那無關九頭蛇，我只是慢慢理解了某件事。」

　　「壞事？」

　　「不，我……這個嘛，我。」他截斷句子，淺淺地吐了一口氣。猶豫片刻後，他揚起嘴角露出苦笑。「你大概會覺得很蠢。」

　　「說說看。」

　　Steve張開嘴，電梯流麗地停歇，門滑開，直通地下停車場。半晌，兩人皆未移動。Steve闔起嘴，他摩著後頸望向他的摩托車。Tony瞪著他。

　　「地下室，」JARVIS在寂靜中吟誦。

　　「真的，說說看，」Tony道。

　　「不。」Steve道。「總之，今天不行。」

　　他踏出電梯，Tony跟在後頭，用指節輕叩Steve肩膀。Steve每走一步他就要邁一點五步。

　　「我遲早會自己發現的，」他道。「我是個聰明人。」

　　「你是個大忙人。」

　　「並驚人地懂得輕重緩急。」

　　Steve停在他的機車旁。他撫過油箱，深吸一口氣。

　　「到此為止，Tony，」他道。「拜託。暫時這樣。那無關復仇者，那是私人的事。」

　　「好吧。」Tony朝Steve邁出半步，後傾身軀，點點頭再次道。「好吧。行。」

　　「謝謝。」

　　他輕聲說道，真心誠意似的。大概是那令Tony再次張開口，卻不知道該說什麼，於是他說：

　　「等等。在走之前。還有一件事。」

　　「當然。」

　　Steve聳聳肩。他跨坐上摩托車，一手放在大腿上，一手鬆鬆握著把手。他抬頭覷著Tony，等候他，淺淺笑著。

　　「黑寡婦，」Tony道。「之前在樓上玩那個凝聚團隊遊戲的時候，你是在笑嗎？給我點面子。我在檢視團隊的道德觀。」

　　「噢老天，你進一步認識她後會發現她是一位很有意思的小姐。」Steve因那回憶低頭笑了起來。他的耳朵尖漸漸泛紅。

　　Tony頷首。

　　「好啦，就這樣。你可以走了，大兵。」

　　「晚點見。」

　　Tony輕拍油箱，退後一步，胡亂地對Steve行了個舉手禮，同時Steve發動引擎。機車咆哮，轟隆隆地啟動，彷彿山獅。Steve對他頷首後驅車而去。

　　Tony並不是那種會鵠立瞻望待摩托車消失在遠方的傢伙。於是他轉身漫步至車間門前，伸出手掌碰觸面板開啟之。摩托車的聲音消融於遙遙車聲中。門開了。

　　他在前室中轉向左邊的門，與浩克的操場暨試驗室的厚重鐵門一比，那門又小又乏味。他迅速地輸入密碼，門喀嚓一聲解除鎖定，他踏入一間白色小房間。裡頭空無一物，只有一面光滑的黑色面板嵌於對牆。他把手按在其上，傾身讓機器掃描視網膜。幾秒鐘後，黑色面板泛起漣漪，變成一片堅實的綠。

　　「授權完成，」JARVIS道。

　　「說些我不知道的事，」Tony道，手一揮消除綠色。他點擊變回黑色的面板，用出現在手指下的鍵盤輸入長密碼。

　　「當然，先生。Potts小姐結束了她今天最後一個會議。依目前的交通狀況，假如採最短路徑，她將會在二十二分鐘內返回大樓。」

　　他按下確認鍵。嗶一聲，電梯開始下降。

　　「如果會議很糟，她半路可能會順道去Jimmy Choo。」

　　「已記錄，先生。」

　　電梯僅下降了一小段距離。抵達底部時它又嗶了一聲，地板到位。Tony在黑色控制面板上輸入最後一道通關密碼。面板最後一次泛起綠色，接著漸漸消失，不著痕跡地溶入周圍的白。一道直縫在牆面中央成形，自動門在他面前朝兩旁滑開。

　　他走入全身掃描的亮藍光中。他靜立著，等待從頭到腳的掃描，然後揮開流連的光束。

　　「身份確認：Anthony Edward Stark。」

　　「親愛的，我到家了。」

　　他拍手大步向前。光漫入車間。鐵捲門升起，露出陳列在寬敞弧形房間外緣的一排鋼鐵人裝甲。最新的Mark VIII全息投影自上浮現，懸在工作台上方，緩慢且迷人地旋轉。Tony一併揮開。

　　他坐下，用手指敲擊桌緣。

　　「JARVIS，60%燈光──不，調到57%……再下降零點五。就是這樣。」

　　他在暗淡的燈光下後傾，揉揉眼睛。他的後背能感覺到弧形反應爐穿透一呎半金屬和玻璃的熟悉的連續敲擊聲。那被稱作面子工程。在Tony毀掉藍圖前，那被稱作向Howard Stark和他美麗卻不切實際的偉大夢想的最後致意。全尺寸弧形反應爐端坐在地下，在地基中央，被Tony的私人實驗室和車間所形成的防護圈環繞、遮掩。

　　那稱作與已故父執輩關係破裂的紀念碑。

　　「反應爐第四部分滑門抬高20%，」他道。

　　伴隨著嗡嗡聲，桌旁的金屬滑門組打開了幾呎，光自缺口流瀉而出，映得房間一片藍白。對牆上的裝甲列閃耀。Tony轉身面向爐室，在光中瞇眼凝視反應爐，低沉的嗡嗡聲穿透以強化鋼筋及玻璃製成的防護牆。他自己的胸口共鳴顫動。

　　「嘿，你從沒告訴過我你在媽懷孕的時候離開了神盾，」他道。

　　然後他哼了一聲，搖搖頭。「那合情合理，反正你從未跟我提過神盾局。關起來，JARVIS。」

　　滑門降了下來。他旋轉面向桌子，頓了一下後，拉過電腦的全息投影。他打開一個文件夾，拖出裡頭的兩段影片，做出播放b-cam-001的手勢。

　　『我要你去最遠端。』螢幕上的Tony對著鏡頭道。『不管這把槍──』

　　「快轉15%，」Tony咕噥，他靠上椅背，看著Butterfingers前往遠端就定位時迅速移動的車間。鏡頭擺向Steve和另一個Tony，他們倆在車間中央來回移動，嘴形變化得太快，難以理解談話內容。

　　「暫停。」

　　他拉出文件y-cam-001，拖曳至相鄰螢幕。

　　「可以直接調到相同時間點嗎？謝了。」

　　在JARVIS快轉時，You的攝影機大致保持在原位，在Steve和Tony移動、說話和穿戴安全裝備之際對焦於他們背部。影像快轉至b-cam-001同時間點，畫面突然凍結。Tony俯身將下巴擱在手上。

　　「播放，」他道。

　　他對著螢幕皺眉，從兩個不同的角度觀看自己扣下扳機。迸發的光是如此明亮，有片刻，兩個畫面皆充斥著白色。他看著第二個螢幕裡朝他衝來的光，Butterfingers因為那股力量而向後滑動。光線擊中牆時，攝影機晃動，螢幕變成一片空白。

　　「暫停。倒帶三秒鐘，以50%的速度播放。」

　　他注視著，視線在螢幕之間來回移動。光宛若糖漿般傾瀉而出。

　　「再慢10%，」他咕噥。

　　傾身靠近螢幕，他能瞧見光洶洶湧現，有如冰柱形成的定格擷取畫面似地移動。卷鬚狀物從光中燎竄，即便在這種速度下，仍快速地閃現，伸向天花板和地面，尋找可貼附的表面。光束終於擊中牆面，Butterfinger的影像因為一陣靜電干擾暗下。另一段影片持續播放，光像霜一樣在牆上擴展。Tony慢慢、慢慢地踉蹌退步，撞上Steve，Steve舉起手握住Tony的胳膊，動作幻夢一般。

　　「再慢10%，」Tony道。「最小化Butterfingers，You倒帶零點五秒。暫停。」

　　他對著滯頓的影像蹙眉。螢幕上，Tony的嘴張著，他的手極慢極慢地降下槍。他用手指快速地圈選傳送口的衝擊區，將那部分往前拖動放大。

　　「向前兩幀？」他道。

　　「先生，優先通行碼零零一使用中，」JARVIS道。「Potts小姐已歸來，目前位於頂層電梯內。」

　　「好，很好。再向前一幀。」

　　「她詢問您的健康狀況。」

　　「我在──JARVIS，你可以剪輯片段嗎，從，呃，這裡到……這裡。」他用手指拖曳過播放列。「另存新檔。播放。」

　　他觀看。影片結束後，他再次放大畫面，拖動影像，直到螢幕被光佔滿。

　　「好，重播。慢一點。」

　　「調用數據不足，先生。」

　　「噢，對不起，寶貝。這是你能達到的最慢速？來吧，打動我。」

　　Tony知道，假若JARVIS能的話，他會嘆一口氣。然而他服從了指示，Tony靠上椅背觀看。他的眼睛酸疼，他的頭部抽痛，而藍白光的另一頭有東西。當然會有，他們早已知道那是傳送口。但──

　　「回去一幀，」Tony道。「好吧，回去兩幀。播放。暫停。」

　　他仰頭注視著螢幕。星空中有個移動的物體。

　　「倒帶，」他道。「播放。暫停。再重複一遍。」

　　「先生，Potts小姐詢問您何時上樓。」

　　Tony嘆了口氣，把頭埋入手中。他捏捏鼻樑。

　　「好，」他低語，然後提高聲量道：「告訴她我會在五──不，十分鐘後上去。我只是──我需要知道那是……」

　　他的嗓音漸弱。他放下手，抬頭對著螢幕攢眉。影像滯澀而模糊，但就在那兒。一個形體。一道陰影，在星空及燁燁白光中挪移。

　　Tony討厭未知。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 大到不能倒（too big to fail）是一個經濟學上的概念，指當規模極大企業瀕臨破產時，政府不能等閒視之，甚至要不惜投入公帑相救，以避免企業倒閉後所掀起的巨大連鎖反應。  
> [2] 咱們炸掉這個冰棒攤吧（Let's blow this popsicle stand）是離開此處的俚俗用法。  
> [3] 磚砌茅廁（brick shithouse）可用來形容一個人體型壯碩。


End file.
